role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
MyrmecoleonMask
MyrmecoleonMask (ミルメコレオマスク Mirmekoleomasuku) is a Nocturne with a Myrmecoleon motif, a creation of KumoMask's, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality For MyrmecoleonMask, it varies. It always varies. While weak, he is always a gung-ho busybody, generic-everyman type worker who always is seen working or wanting some task to do. Sometimes there are lots of him. History Backstory MyrmecoleonMask was made as of the result of KumoMask mixing the DNA of an ant-themed Nocturne and a lion-themed Nocturne and making a strange chimera of a Nocturne. The first MyrmecoleonMask died three days in due it's poor digestive system, so it starved. KumoMask would then try to fix this with the next copies, but several of them kept dying earlier due to some reason or another up until the test subject "MyrmecoleonMask #7" finally averted this. After deploying him into battle though, he died swiftly. KumoMask then made one more though, this time with regeneration and the rest was history. KumoMask was never really satisfied with MyrmecoleonMask however and even gave him away to JackalMask. Debut: All-Out Monster Attack MyrmecoleonMask first appeared when he was deployed to fight against CondorMask and SwallowMask at Death Valley. He fought the two for a while, but was of a little match for them, eventually being shot to death by the two and having be sliced through by CougarMask's weapon. MyrmecoleonMask was later revived by CucaMask and grown to giant size along with CatoblepasMask, KarkadannMask and GlamisMask. MyrmecoleonMask mainly rampaged at Hiroshima, before then regrouping the other Super Monsters to attack the United Nations headquarters in New York. As the four Super Monsters got there, there they were intercepted by a giant LobsterMask, PegasusMask, SwallowMask and the kaiju Eleking, Dethla, Kunin and Varan. MyrmecoloenMask mainly fought off both Dethla and SwallowMask, and put up a long fight against the two (also taking some shots at attacking CondorMask) but he was eventually destroyed by PegasusMask who struck his Nemean Claws through him, killing him. Abilities * Thousand Ant Bite: MyrmecolenMask can deliver a powerful and painful bite that is best described as literally a thousand ants biting. * White Mist: MyrmecoleonMask can blast out white mist from his mouth that he can use to fog up or cloak his area. * Scythe Hands: MyrmecoleonMask had giant scythe-like hand appendages that he can use to hack and slash at his foes in combat. * Size Change: MyrmecoleonMask can change his size to either actual ant-size or normal size. * Respawn: MyrmecoleonMask's most unusual power, MyrmecoleonMask appears to be capable of returning after being killed in some way or another. It is said he has many of "clone bodies" and will be "reborn" again after being killed in some way. Weaknesses * Weak: MyrmecoleonMask is not very strong and is very easy to defeat. * Light Energy: MyrmecoleonMask is weak to light energy. * Digestive System: The original few MyrmecoleonMask's died due to strange digestive problems, often leading them to die of starvation. This was fixed after the seventh attempt. Trivia * MyrmecoleonMask's power of being the same guy re-used over and over is a reference to some Ultra kaiju appearing again and again as a species such as Sadola or Gudon and him constantly dying only then to come back again is similar to Waspinator or N.I.G.E.L.. * MyrmecoleonMask is technically the fourth lion themed Nocturne, coming after ManticoreMask, NemeanMask and LionMask. ** He is also the only lower-ranking one. * KumoMask considers him to be one of his worst creations. One has to wonder what he considers to be his best. * The Myrmecoleon is one of Gallibon the Destroyer's favorite mythical creatures. * While he died in All-Out Monster Attack, Gallibon the Destroyer has confirmed he will return again in a later RP. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Insect motifs Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Nocturnes with Feline motifs Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Low Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Clones Category:Kaijin Category:Minor Villains Category:Deceased Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)